


Moonlit

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: It's a nice night for a walk.





	Moonlit

 

Moonlit

## Moonlit

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. 

Spoilers: tiny one for Ariel. 

Note: I'm not crazy about the physical logistics of the sex scene in this one, so if you have a problem with it just remember the author does, too. See if that helps. _g_

Thinking to take a walk, I wandered down Serenity's ramp after dinner one night on Samburia. I stopped at the bottom and breathed in the fresh, warm air, scented by the sweet-smelling native plants nearby. Both moons were on the rise but not quite high enough to light the dark. 

So far Samburia had turned out to be a rather pleasant world. No Alliance, no Reavers, and no Jayne-worshippers. Our job was a simple one and one I could wholeheartedly get behind: assist in the harvest of their crop and then transport food from the other side of the planet in exchange for medicine. It was a little different for us, as it did not entail leaving the planet to complete our contract. Mal had found out that Samburia was more low-tech than many Rim worlds. The Samburians had no truly useful machines whatsoever due to a raid of their meagre technology years ago by thieves from a neighbouring planet. There was no money to spare for new ones, and no natural resources to call on, hence their cry for help, which Mal had gotten wind of through whatever channels he was tapped into. Stubborn yet surprisingly resilient, the Samburians had made do with sickle and scythe and a great deal of backbreaking labour to harvest their bountiful crops. 

Mal had surprised me when he volunteered our services, and the use of our mule and shuttles to help these lovely, kind people. Their hospitality was generous. They had supplied Serenity with fresh fruit and vegetables; enough to keep us eating in good health for many weeks after the job was completed. As ship's doctor I sincerely approved. But it was Mal who kept doing little things for them, things that went above and beyond the business agreement. He ran errands for the grandmothers, riding on horseback to neighbouring towns to get things that were not available in Kreese, and helped re-build the schoolhouse that had been destroyed by fire. The way the children had hung onto him, literally, after he and Kaylee came up with the plans for new playground equipment was really something to see. The smiles he gave them in return made me think of how gentle he usually was with Kaylee - when his impatient side didn't make an unfortunate appearance - and I wondered if he had had any younger brothers or sisters somewhere. He didn't speak about his life before Serenity or, indeed, about anything in the recent past and I could not work up the nerve to ask him. So I respected his privacy and remained ignorant of what made Malcolm Reynolds into the man he was now. 

I liked this softer side of him, which did not surface often enough. By now I had figured out that he had a good heart under that tough, defensive exterior, but he seldom let it show. When he did, my faith in him was renewed and my attraction to him got a little stronger each time. 

"Nice night." 

I whirled to the right in surprise, heart beating a little faster. I hadn't realized I wasn't alone out here, but there was Mal leaning against one of the struts with his arms folded across his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Yes. Yes, it is a lovely night." I walked closer, trying to be nonchalant so it wouldn't look like I was too eager to be near him. I didn't get too many opportunities these days to spend time with just Mal for company. It was the one drawback to our stay on Samburia. We were kept too busy. We would be leaving by next nightfall so things had slowed down enough to relax tonight. 

"How are your hands?" he asked, pushing away from the strut and coming towards me. 

"My hands?" I blinked at him in confusion. 

He stopped right in front of me, just inside my personal space and forcing me to look up at him. He was very tall. Not as tall as Jayne, but tall enough to make me feel small at times. He took my hands in both of his, turning them over so that they were palms up. The expression on his face was very intent, as if my hands were the most important things in the world to him. When he looked up into my eyes I saw only concern there and felt vaguely disappointed. In my fantasies he would gaze upon me with heat that scorched my skin. Well, fantasies were not reality were they? 

"What about my hands?" I asked, pleased that my voice did not quaver. His proximity, his touch was doing strange things to my body. I was blushing, that I knew for certain. 

"You've pitched right in and done a lot of manual labour lately. Wouldn't want you to hurt your surgeon's hands." He grazed his thumb over my palm and the backs of my fingers causing my knees to quiver. He did it again and the live current wired straight to my groin fired a jolt of electricity in that region. "Just looking for calluses," he explained releasing my hands but not moving away. 

"Oh." It was all I could think of to say. 

"Want to go for a walk? I was just thinking of heading over to a spot I found last night. You might like it." 

He was inviting me to spend more time with him? He had to ask? "All right." 

We set out at a leisurely pace. Even though we walked side by side, I was merely following his lead. I was curious to find out where he was taking me but simply enjoyed his company. He didn't talk much but he did stop twice to point out several plants that had medicinal properties. I eagerly took note. The Samburians had told me about other herbs but not these. I decided to come back and collect some samples, perhaps see if I could grow them onboard Serenity in a hydroponics environment. It would be a challenge but I could look on it as a hobby. Maybe River would like tending to the plants. She'd enjoyed puttering in the garden when we were children. 

The natural flora on this planet was a bit on the sparse side so, when I realized that the scrub was getting thicker and taller, I had to comment. 

"Are we nearing a river or something?" There had to be a water source to produce this much foliage. 

"Or something," was Mal's only reply. He picked up the pace and strode ahead, parting the trees for me to follow. He held some branches aside and motioned for me to go on. I emerged to see a pool of clear water surrounded all around by trees. 

"It's an oasis!" I exclaimed, and walked straight to the edge of the water. 

"Guess you could call it that." 

I glanced at Mal. He wore a soft smile that let me know he thought this place was special. I was thrilled he wanted to share it with me. 

"The water stays warm. I think there's an underground hot spring." 

"Really? Sounds heavenly," I breathed. 

Mal looked down at the ground between his feet. "Haven't heard you complain for a long time about not being able to take a proper hot bath on Serenity, but thought maybe you'd enjoy a good soak here." 

I was aware I had opened my mouth but couldn't think of what to say. I just gazed at him, grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

"Thank you. I would like that," I finally managed. 

He nodded and I was sure I saw the hint of a smile. 

Then he sat down on a boulder and began to remove his boots. I watched for a minute and then asked, "What are you doing?" 

"It's our last night here. Thought I'd get in one last dip. Wish I'd found it sooner." As he spoke he stood and pulled his suspenders off his shoulders, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"A-all right." I didn't move a muscle. Well, one moved, though technically it's not a muscle. I just stood there and watched him peel off his clothes. 

He was unfastening his pants when he glanced my way. "Aren't you coming?" 

Not yet, I thought, but it could happen soon. How was I to remove my clothing when I sported an all too obvious erection? And then he stepped out of his pants, allowing me an all too brief glimpse of his perfect ass, and turned to face me. I stared in disbelief. Mal's cock was rising faster than the moons and flushing dark red. 

My eyes jumped to his face. He wore a crooked grin. 

"Guess the secret's out." 

"That's for me?" I asked inanely. 

He nodded. "If that one stretching your trousers ain't for me I'm gonna look pretty stupid." 

I scrambled to get out of my clothes faster than I had in months. While I stood before him fighting the urge to cover myself with my hands, he raked his gaze over me. At last I was the recipient of one of those heated looks I'd fantasized about and it had the desired effect. Without laying a finger on me he nearly made me come. I moaned low in the back of my throat. 

"Come on. You're gonna like this." He held a hand out and I took it without questioning what he had planned. I was willing to be his puppet tonight. 

His palm warm and rough under mine, he tugged gently until we both stepped into the pool. The water was hotter than expected and made me gasp as I sank into it up to my chest. Then I uttered another moan only this one was embarrassingly loud. Mal chuckled and then sighed in contentment. 

The pool was about five feet across and deep in the centre, deep enough for me to submerge without touching bottom. There seemed to be a natural shelf around the perimeter where I could stand and not drown, and above that was another shelf where we could sit. The rock was smooth under me, worn by nature and perhaps others who had used this place. 

"A natural wonder," I sighed and leaned back until my head rested on the cushion of soft grass behind me. 

On the other side Mal spread his arms and laid them along the ground above the pool. His eyes were closed. He looked far more relaxed than I had ever seen him when he wasn't under the influence of anaesthetic while recovering from a gunshot wound. I'd noticed that the scars on his shoulder and abdomen were still present though faint. That was my handiwork. I was certain enough of my skills to know that I had prevented him from being far more obviously marked for life. As it was the scars he had would fade further with time. 

"You're staring, Simon." 

So I was. How he knew that without opening his eyes... Ah, he was watching me through his eyelashes. He has such an interesting face. Handsome enough as it was, it was his personality lending mobility to it that made it so much more. I was relaxed to the point of feeling drugged and all too sappy on the subject of Mal at the best of times. 

"If you come over here I'll show you somethin'." He beckoned languidly with two fingers of his right hand. 

Smiling broadly, I replied, "I've already seen it." 

He grinned back at me. "Not that. C'mere." 

I floated across to him and settled nearby on the ledge. "I'm here. What did you want to show me?" 

"This." He took my face in his hands and pulled me to him in as sweet a kiss as I'd ever had. I clutched at him until I could wrap one arm around his neck and splay the fingers of my other hand along his jaw. His hands dropped one at a time to my hips and suddenly I was sitting on his lap. Ordinarily I dislike it when my lovers make me do that, but it felt comfortable with my bottom resting on his right thigh and my legs folded over his left. When our lips parted I stayed where I was. 

He caressed me with his eyes. "So beautiful." 

I slid my fingers up into his hair. "You look pretty good yourself," I told him. 

His eyes dropped and then lifted again as he tilted his head to one side. Below the water his hands were busy stroking my back and legs. The twin moons were nearly at their zenith and, as if to add further magic to this evening, they were both full. I tipped my head back to see them better as they shone down on us. The trees blocked some of their illumination otherwise it would have been as bright as daylight. 

"The Samburians believe that on nights like this sexual unions will bring fertility to any couples trying to have children," Mal said. 

"If you're going to try to get me pregnant perhaps a lesson in human biology is in order," I teased. 

"I didn't mean you," he said and smiled again. I liked it when he smiled. "I was leading up to the fact that there's a party in town tonight to celebrate the harvest and the lunar event. Everyone will be there including our people. Dancing, drinking, lots of food." 

"Sounds like fun." 

"My point is," he continued, "that we aren't likely to be disturbed out here." 

"I see. So you are going to try to have your way with me." 

"Only if you want me to." 

"I'm here and I'm more than willing." I was touched that he was being a gentleman about this. He wanted to hear me give my consent before things progressed between us. 

"Good." He kissed me deeply, sweeping his tongue across mine. When I gently bit his lower lip he released my mouth. "That's very good." 

"Can we do it here in the water?" I was already trying to figure out the logistics of it. I supposed I could sit with my back against his chest. I really wanted to feel him inside me but would prefer to see him while we made love. 

"Sit astride me," he instructed. 

"Facing you?" 

"There are some footholds here." He indicated something just out of sight in the water. 

I stood up and, with his hands firmly holding me, sat again with my legs on either side of him. Our cocks rubbed against one another as I slid down to settle on his legs and we both hissed with pleasure. I lifted my feet and moved them around until I found two indentations where they fit. In this position my knees were raised nearly to my shoulders. Mal leaned backwards at what I realized was an excessive angle that left his lower half directly under me, and yet he seemed to have support for his back. I leaned forward and felt around behind him. The rock face slanted flawlessly. It was like he was sitting in a comfortable armchair. 

"This is too perfect," I said suspiciously. 

"I think it's manmade. Someone went to the trouble to carve out at least part of it using the natural angles of the thing." 

"Clever." 

"Industrious," he added. 

"Horny," I said causing him to shake with laughter. I used to be rather a prissy sort. Now I was saying words like 'horny' and masterminding major theft right out from under the Alliance's nose. Well, I always prided myself on my adaptability. Some times it took me longer than others. 

Mal's hands caressed my hips and then slid lower to cup my buttocks and pull me closer. I leaned forward to capture his mouth with my own and we spent some time getting used to each other, finding what the other liked in kissing before we went further. We moved on to touching each other, feeling each other's chests and abdomens. He played with my nipples and I returned the favour until we were both breathing hard. I delved into his mouth one last time and sucked hard on his upper lip before sitting up straight. I was pleased to see his blue eyes looking a bit unfocussed. 

He quickly recovered, thankfully. His hand dove between my legs and grasped my cock, his thumb pressing on the tip. I groaned loudly. 

"Cut it out unless you mean business," I mock-growled at him. 

Returning his hands to my hips he gripped me tightly, signalling that this was it. He wanted in. I rose up with his help, finding that the footholds were also of great assistance. Whoever thought of this marvel was a genius. When I lowered myself very slowly I reached between my legs and guided him into my body. The tip of his cock breaching me was both stimulating and painful. I hadn't done this since long before joining Serenity's crew. Mal held my hips, making certain that he went in as slowly as possible. Gravity eventually won out and then he was fully sheathed. 

I stilled, trying to get used to the feel of him filling me. He was big and there was only so much room in there. When my breathing slowed to a more normal rate I looked into his eyes. 

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. 

"Uh huh. It's been a while." 

"You should have said somethin', Simon." He brushed my hair out of my eyes. His touch was so gentle and his tone so anxious that a lump rose in my throat. My last lover wanted only one thing and I'd given it to him because I'd wanted it, too. It had been primal and not much more. This thing that was building with Mal was more special than that. I did not want to think beyond the moment, however, knowing that with the life we lead the worst could happen at anytime. All we could count on was now. 

I began to move, raising and lowering. Impaling myself on him again and again. The angle was good but I wanted more and so did Mal. 

"There's another set of footholds a little h-higher," he panted, "near my shoulders." 

I sat still for a moment and then leaned forward slightly in his arms, searching for the places he'd indicated. When I found them I slid my feet into them. More than acceptable, I figured. I removed my feet and set them on the lower level again. Then I stood up and let him slide out of me. I felt empty. 

"You're going to do all the work here for a moment if we're going to achieve the proper effect. I'm not much of an acrobat, I'm afraid." 

He tightened his hold on me. "I've got you." 

Completely dependent on him, I crouched, resting all of my weight in his arms and walked up the wall behind him until I found the places for my feet. 

"I'm ready," I told him. 

He lowered me onto his rigid cock. Once again I guided the way with one hand, the other tightly gripping his shoulder. This time, however, the angle was changed. I yelped. 

"Hit the sweet spot, eh?" he asked unnecessarily. 

"Bastard. You could have warned me." I'd actually hoped for something close to this. 

"And spoil the surprise?" he grinned. Obviously he had done some thinking about this, figuring out the logistics. 

As we bantered, I gripped the rock with my toes and used his shoulders for leverage under my hands. I wiggled my hips from side to side. That, along with Mal holding me in his tight embrace, provided exquisite friction and I felt the pressure in my balls growing. It wouldn't take much more. 

His face was very close to mine now as he was sitting straight up and away from the wall. His eyes were almost all pupil, the blue nearly gone. He stared back at me, concentrating hard on what we were doing. I could feel him trembling with the effort of sitting without the back support and of having to hold most of my weight in his arms. I did the best I could not to add to his burden but as I pistoned up and down I was quickly losing any control over my thoughts. It was all about the action down below. I slipped my hand down there again, brushing his taut abdomen along the way before taking myself in a tight grip again. 

Sweat lined my upper lip and curled the hair on his forehead and at the nape of his neck. Our rhythm faltered a couple of times. My balls were hot and pulling up against my body. 

"Not much longer," I cautioned. 

"Me too," he grunted. 

One last slow slide down his length and I stilled, emptying my seed into the water. I yelled loudly as I came, throwing my head back. Ribbons of semen floated in the water between us. The muscles in my ass involuntarily gripped him tighter and he climaxed, also crying out, filling me with warm fluid. I could feel the difference in temperature between it and the spring water. I shivered from the sensuality of it. 

I collapsed against his chest and had the presence of mind to pull my feet free of their moorings. My legs ached from the exertion I'd just undergone and it was such a relief to let them rest on the lower ledge. 

He was still inside me, softening now. He kissed me deeply and leaned back exhausted. I was feeling quite limp myself and followed him so that I could rest against him. He brought his arms up and surrounded me again. I settled my head against his, kissing his eyelids. His mouth found my throat and he nibbled it for a few minutes occasionally moving to my earlobe. 

Finally, he dropped his hands to rest them on my thighs. 

"Time to get out?" I asked. I did not want to get out, or off him. 

"Yeah." 

I pushed myself away and floated over to the other side of the pool where I could stand up. He climbed out on his side. I followed suit and stood looking at my clothes scattered on the ground wondering whether any insects had crawled inside them. That thought saddened me. It signalled a return of the old Simon, the fussy, prissy, untouchable Simon. I looked at Mal wondering if his ever-present tension was also going to make a reappearance. 

"I could use a towel," I complained jokingly, striving for a lighter mood than what seemed to be settling over me. 

"Forgot that one little detail," he responded. 

I couldn't tell by his tone how he was feeling. Then he walked closer and used his shirt to dry me off. I stood in silence, unmoving, while he passed the soft material over my upper body. It was better than a towel. He bent to dry my legs then suddenly dropped to his knees to plant a kiss on the tip of my cock. Blood surged down there as he lapped his tongue up and down my length, further bringing it back to life. My legs felt weak again and I had to rest my weight on his shoulders to stay standing. His hands were like home, so welcome against my body. He held me in one hand while his other fondled my sac, rolling my balls within between his fingers. He took my cock in his mouth and closed his lips over me. I came seconds later. 

He caught me before I tumbled forward on top of him and he stood up keeping his arms around me. I sank into his embrace and kissed his shoulder, chest and neck, pathetically grateful for his attention and thoughtfulness. 

When I felt able to stand on my own I stepped back out of the circle of his arms and looked at him, wondering what to say. He looked equally uncertain. 

"Best get dressed," he said quietly. 

We turned away from each other to pull our clothes on so I did not see if he used his shirt to dry himself the way he had done for me. It felt wrong not to look at each other after all we'd just experienced together. By the time protective covering was back in place I had convinced myself that this was the last time he and I would be intimate, and resigned myself to the reality of daily life in close quarters aboard a spaceship. There was no way we could sneak around under everyone's noses. That is, assuming he even wanted to. 

I turned to face him. I had to sooner or later. He was fully dressed, his shirt looking a bit damp and wrinkled in patches. He was watching me with an expression I'd never seen before. It was like he wanted to possess me but had too much respect for me to simply take me. I don't know how much of that I actually read in his face and how much came from me finding out a little bit more about him every day. Either way I knew it to be true. 

"Feel like dancing with me?" he asked. 

I was too stunned to answer right away. Finally I managed to utter, "There's no music." 

"I know where to find some." He held out his hand to me. "Would you like to attend a party as my date?" 

This really stupid grin broke out across my face. I knew it looked stupid because it felt ridiculous but I didn't care. 

I reached for him and took his hand in mine. 

"Do you promise to dance only with me?" I asked. 

"Every dance," he agreed. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed to town to join the others. Somehow I knew that even in the midst of our friends, old and new, and the revelry, we would be alone together. #end


End file.
